


Opportunist

by ellipsometry



Series: ✧SASO 2017✧ [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, Sports Anime Shipping Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/pseuds/ellipsometry
Summary: “I-I just realized you don’t have any usable makeup brushes,” she says, clearing her throat, “I hope you don’t mind me using my fingers.”“Nope!” Nagisa chirps, “Finger away!”“That’s not-- nevermind,” Rei feels a headache coming on.prompt: "To prove a point, Rei and Nagisa do their make up using each other's sets- cue Rei trying to work with Hello Kitty makeup palettes and Nagisa trying to discern between 10 nearly identical and very expensive bottles of product."





	Opportunist

**Author's Note:**

> [written for SASO bonus round 1!](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=11125266#cmt11125266)

Nagisa’s makeup drawer is nothing short of Rei’s worst nightmare.  It’s a visual cacophony of color -- eyeshadow palettes that look at least five years old, costume lipsticks in bright, garish shades, errant makeup brushes, and an overall lack of organization that is sending chills down Rei’s spine.

“You live like this?” Rei squeaks.

She looks over at Nagisa, who’s perched on the edge of her bed, looking very nonchalant, “I don’t really wear much makeup!  It would all come off in the pool anyway.”

“That’s why I wash my face before practice,” Rei says, “However, even if I didn’t, my setting spray would keep my makeup on even underwater.”

“Your what?”

“Never mind,” Rei grimaces, reaching into the drawer, rummaging around for some primer, “You _do_ use primer, right?”

“Of course!  I’m not an _animal_.”

That’s debatable, Rei thinks, examining a tube of lipstick that might be older than she is.

The issue at hand is this: after enduring Nagisa’s endless badgering about how long Rei takes to do her makeup, Rei had spent a good hour explaining to Nagisa the importance of the _ritual_  of her makeup routine, the significance of every step, the overall organization, the beauty of it all. Nagisa had understood about half of it, insisting that her own five-minute makeup routine was more than sufficient.

Now, they were both out to prove a point.  Rei would do her best to make Nagisa up using the blonde girl’s drawer of nightmares, and Nagisa would do Rei’s face using Rei’s collection of obviously-superior products.

Now, Rei was starting to think she was in a bit over her head.

“Ooh, I like that shade!” Nagisa is pointing to a glittering pink in the small Hello Kitty eyeshadow palette Rei has selected.  It’s the only shade that isn’t cracked and powdery.

“I’m only going to use this for an accent color,” Rei says, returning to her task of moisturizing Nagisa’s face.  For someone who doesn’t have an established skincare routine, her face is remarkably soft, firm and smooth under Rei’s fingers.  She wonders absentmindedly if the rest of Nagisa is quite so soft and inviting--

\--and then promptly chokes on her own tongue.

“You good?” Nagisa looks down at Rei with her baby blue eyes, and all Rei can manage is a curt nod.

“I-I just realized you don’t have any usable makeup brushes,” she says, clearing her throat, “I hope you don’t mind me using my fingers.”

“Nope!” Nagisa chirps, “Finger away!”

“That’s not-- nevermind,” Rei feels a headache coming on.  Nagisa has absolutely no idea the effect she has on other people.

Still, Nagisa is a compliant client, closing her eyes and pouting her lips when asked.  Rei keeps her makeup natural, doing her best to blend the cherry-red blush into a softer pink, dabbing a soft, glittery eyeshadow on Nagisa’s face as a makeshift highlight.  The only good lipstick Nagisa has is a bright red (no lip liner, of course) and Rei swipes it over the swell of Nagisa’s plump bottom lip, chewing on her own lips in concentration.

“You look awfully serious Rei-chan,” Nagisa says as Rei puts on the finishing touches.

“I am simply concentrating,” Rei says, pushing up her glasses, “It’s hard to work with these products.  Plus, trying to accent your natural beauty without overshadowing it can be difficult.”

Nagisa goes pink -- or, is that just the blush? -- and nods, “Whatever you say, Rei-chan.”

 

+

 

Rei is far less accommodating as Nagisa sets about doing her makeup.

“Your makeup collection is _huge_  Rei-chan!” Nagisa rummages through Rei’s make-up carrier, marveling at each product.  Rei doesn’t tell her that it’s only her travel set, and that her real collection is much larger, “I don’t even know what half this stuff is for!  It’s so fancy!”

“Oh, I just got that one in from Korea,” Rei says, gesturing to the bottle Nagisa is holding, “The formula is quite revolutionary… it’s fascinating, really, to see the new innovations people come up with.  I’ve read a lot about the processes.”

Nagisa giggles, “I’m sure you have.  Rei-chan is so smart.”

“I don’t mean--” Rei blushes, “I just like to be informed.”

“Sure, sure.”

Nagisa as a makeup artist is… interesting, to say the least.  She does her best, examining each tube and pencil and palette with her tongue bitten between her teeth and her brow screwed up in concentration.

Rei attempts to interrupt Nagisa when she goes to use blush as eyeshadow, but Nagisa cuts her off, “Let me do my thing!  I’m learning, Rei-chan!”

So Rei just lets allows herself to watch Nagisa, unabashed.  She doesn’t often have much of an excuse to do so, at least, not without Gou or Makoto teasing her about it.  The wave of affection she feels every time she looks at Nagisa is both unfamiliar and interesting to Rei.  But, unfortunately, there are no books she can read that will elucidate for her the ins-and-outs of having a crush.

“Hmm… I’m really bad at putting on lipstick,” Nagisa cocks her head to the side, admiring her handy-work.  She had given up on the false eyelashes, and the attempt at eyeliner was pretty good but not great.  Now, she’s not eager to ruin her makeup attempt with poorly-applied lipstick.

“Lip liner is a big help, you will essentially be drawing within the lines-- _mmphht_ \--”

Rei is cut off when Nagisa plants a kiss squarely on her lips, quick and chaste but unmissable.  Rei barely even has time to admire how soft and pliant Nagisa’s lips are, or how the lipstick makes her taste like apples.

“Nailed it!” Nagisa pumps her fist, grabbing her hand mirror and holding it up.  Rei gets a good look at just how bright red and dumbstruck she looks.  Her lips are a pale red, the lipstick from Nagisa’s lips having transferred onto her own during the kiss.

“That is…” Rei’s voice cracks, “Th-That is not a proper method for applying lipstick!!”

Nagisa only shrugs, smiling slyly, “I like doing things my own way.  Do I win?”

Rei has to cover her face to keep Nagisa from teasing her about the extensive blush coloring her cheeks and spreading down her neck.

“Yes.  You win.”


End file.
